


love (me&you)

by zombiepops



Series: moonbaecafe's kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Time, First Time Topping, Jacob is a singer and Sangyeon is an actor, Jacob is a virgin virgin in this fic, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, Vacation, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: “Amazing,” Jacob laughs, “Intense. But amazing. Is it always like that for you?”“Never.” Sangyeon cups Jacob’s cheeks in his hand. “It’s never been that good before. Were you okay with it? Did it gross you out?”“Nope,” Jacob replies. “Granted, I didn’t really think about it all that much, but-”“Does that mean you want to do it again?”“Sure. Not right away,” Jacob yawns,  “But I’d do it with you again.”Jacob falls asleep rather quickly after that, but Sangyeon stays awake. I love you , he thinks and settles beside the younger.--playlist:x
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Series: moonbaecafe's kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	love (me&you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawbrrycreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/gifts), [Connah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/gifts).



Sangyeon wakes to bright sunlight streaming in through large glass windows, warming the entire room. He normally awakens to the blaring sound of his alarm clock, getting up to go to work his hectic nine to six schedule. When he pats the space beside him in bed, it’s empty, and Sangyeon sits up. 

He notices almost immediately that Jacob is standing by the large glass window with a cup of coffee and some pastries. 

Sangyeon smiles, hoisting himself up out of bed. 

Sangyeon tugs on his clothing from before, joining Jacob by the large Parisian windows. He fixes his bed ridden hair by combing his fingers through it, before giving up and giving Jacob a hug from behind. “Morning, love. Why are you up this early?” Sangyeon asks, voice drawling as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“It’s almost twelve, babe.” 

“Seriously?” All Sangyeon remembers is arriving at the hotel at nine in the evening the night before, fresh off almost a day and a half of airplanes and airports. He remembers laying on the bed and promptly falling asleep, hearing Jacob rearranging the room to his standards before laying right beside him. “So I’ve been sleeping for almost fifteen hours? Sheesh, jet lag is nuts, how do you do this all the time?” 

“You know I almost exclusively come out here for work related reasons,” Jacob laughs. “I don’t know, I guess I feel like I have to work, even if it is our vacation-”

“Don’t feel like that, babe,” Sangyeon replies. “How long have you been up?” 

“Not long,” Jacob answers, “Just 20 minutes. Here, you want one? I walked to the bakery right outside the hotel; they make lovely canelés and I think you’d like them.”

“Sure, thank you.” Sangyeon bites into the pastry, eyes widening. “Thif if goof,” he says, mouth full of pastry--crumbs at the corner of his mouth. Jacob reaches his hand up to Sangyeon’s lips to brush the crumbs away, shaking his head slightly with an amused expression. The coffee that Jacob let him steal from his mug was rich in flavor

“Yeon, you’re staring sweetheart.” 

“Sorry, you just look happy,” Sangyeon says. 

Jacob smiles at him. “I _am_ happy, love. I’m happy to be with you.” When the words leave Jacob’s mouth he almost chokes on his coffee. He swears that Jacob’s overall cuteness will be the death of him. “You okay?” 

“Fine, thanks.” Sangyeon places the coffee mug down on the table, deciding that he’s had enough for now. “What are we doing today?”

“Sightseeing. Then dinner.” Jacob’s gaze turns to the ground when he utters the next part. “Maybe…Maybe we could have sex, too?” 

Sangyeon grins. “Yeah, sounds like a wonderful plan-” 

Jacob cuts him off. “I mean real sex, like ya know...stick a dick in a hole sex-” 

Sangyeon actually does choke this time. He goes into a coughing fit, trying to get the coffee that had gone down the wrong pipe out while Jacob stares in alarm. “First of all,” Sangyeon wheezes, “We do have ‘real sex’, babe. Just because I’m not sticking my dick in you doesn’t mean it’s fake or something. Second of all, you’re trying to kill me? That was so sudden-”

“Murder isn’t conducive to having sex.”

“Cob.” Sangyeon reaches out his hand to Jacob’s, grabbing it lightly. “You said you didn’t ever want to-” 

“I said I wasn’t sure,” Jacob corrects, “But I changed my mind.” 

Sangyeon nods at him, wondering if his ears are working correctly. He doesn’t want Jacob to feel obligated to do anything he doesn’t want to do, and the younger expressed his severe disgust with anything other than touching and the occasional blowjob. Sangyeon ponders for a bit. “Are you a hundred percent sure, Jacob?” Sangyeon asks, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to rush anything-” 

“I’m sure-”

“Here? In the hotel, or when we get back to Korea-”

“Here. I thought about waiting until we get home, but Paris is more romantic,” Jacob laughs, “City of Love and all.” Sangyeon laughs, squeezing Jacob’s hand that was still in his own. “What, is it not romantic?”

“Beyond romantic, Jacob,” Sangyeon answers. “I just wanted to make sure you were positively sure.” Sangyeon places a kiss on Jacob’s cheek. “One of the worst things to happen to someone is to have sex for the first time and then regret it.” 

“Baby,” Jacob says, “I promise you I’m not going to regret doing this. I do have some rules though, of course, but this is all I want. It is all I’ve been thinking about for the past few days.”

“If you’re a hundred percent sure, then why not?” Sangyeon was more than willing now that the shock has dissipated. He’s getting antsy and excited just thinking about it. “You wanna wait until tonight? ‘Cause the bed is pretty empty right-”

“When we get back,” Jacob says, “I want to see Paris, first.”

+

They shower together--quickly, so Sangyeon didn’t get frisky--and head out around noon. The first place they head to is the Eiffel Tower to take some pictures. 

Sangyeon has always been somewhat wary of large crowds. He often felt insecure around them, anxiety sparking up when he is alone in a large crowd, but since dating Jacob he’s realized that all he needs is a friend to go with him. Jacob smiles at him, encourages Sangyeon to walk in front of him, and reminds him to tell him if everything gets overwhelming. 

Jacob makes Sangyeon feel secure and never makes him feel stupid about his fears. 

“It’s strange to think that back when the Eiffel Tower was being built people protested it’s existence,” Jacob informs. His hands “For something so iconic to never have been built? How would life be in that alternate universe?” 

“It’s like us in a way, isn’t it?” Sangyeon says. “Remember when our fans didn’t like us together? We thought our careers were done for-”

“Yeah.” Jacob gives Sangyeon’s hand a little squeeze. “But I still would have chosen you over my singing career, just so you know.”

“And I definitely would have chosen you over my acting career,” Sangyeon replies, “So I guess we truly are meant to be.”

+

They’d most definitely agreed to be public about the fact that they were together on a trip--Sangyeon posts almost every single day on Instagram, not posting would be suspicious. Before they announced they were dating, they were going to frame it as a best friend’s trip because even before they started dating they have always been best friends. But then, the moment arose where they had no choice but to tell everyone they were dating. Thankfully, Canada is somewhat of an accepting place. Sangyeon knows Korea isn’t. 

Sangyeon has come to accept the fact that he’d probably never have a chance at a job im his home country.

“My followers think I’d kick your ass if we had a race once we got to the bottom of the tower,” Sangyeon smiles. 

“Well, they’re wrong,” Jacob replies. “I’d destroy you.” 

Sangyeon raises a curious brow. “Is that what you’re planning to do to me? Destroy me?” 

“I-”

“It’s okay if you are,” Sangyeon whispers, “I’d like it either way.” Sangyeon sees the flush creeping onto Jacob’s neck as he scoots closer. “You’re blushing, babe.” 

“It’s hot, that’s why,” Jacob replies suddenly, “Not because of you, dumbass-”

“Keep your excuses to yourself, Jacob,” Sangyeon teases.

+

The next stop was the hotel for a quick nap and a shower so they don’t stink before dinner starts. They have a reservation for an upscale traditional restaurant near their hotel. Jacob orders the beef bourguignon and Sangyeon orders ratatouille--something he’s always wanted to try since he watched the Disney movie. 

They eat and laugh, drinking Malbec and Sharaz that leaves Sangyeon just a little tipsy with how much he’s had to drink. Not enough to hinder him from doing anything, but still. 

The check comes out just as quickly as the food does and, when Sangyeon reaches for it, Jacob pulls it immediately closer to him. He sticks his card in the holder and gives 

“Aw, you’re treating me?” Sangyeon says, “Best date ever.” 

“You’ve paid for almost everything else, Sangyeon,” Jacob replies.

+

They happen across a performance in the park. 

“I wanna sing!”

“Want me to ask the performers to pencil you in?” 

“You can do that?” Jacob cackles at him. “You’re cruel, Bae Jacob.” 

“You just make it so easy to pick on you darling,” Jacob says in between laughs. 

+

The roadside show ends and they hail another cab. “All they got on you is rather annoying 

Eurocentric beauty standards,” Sangyeon babbles, “Their singing technique was sloppy. They’re gonna get vocal strain after a while of doing that-” 

“Aish, Sangyeon. They were fine-”

“Sloppy,” Sangyeon insists. Honestly, it was fine, but sometimes Sangyeon liked to rile him up. Especially when it ends with Jacob pulling him into an abandoned alleyway to kiss him breathless against a hundred year old building.

+

“Damn, Cob,” Sangyeon whispers, “Something in that burgin-yawn got you fired up, babe?” 

“First of all, that’s not how you say it,” Jacob says, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. 

“You didn’t deny-” 

“It’s not the food, Sangyeon.” Jacob’s gaze feels like he was trying to subconsciously pin Sangyeon to the nearest wall. “It’s you.” Sangyeon knows at that moment, all he wants is Jacob’s eyes and his hands all over him. 

He tugs on Jacob’s hand, a signal to tell him to hurry up so they can get back to their hotel room and Jacob obliges, picking up the pace so they can get on with the rest of their planned evening. 

+

They stumble into their hotel room and Jacob presses Sangyeon into the door almost immediately as it closed. He’s normally not this hot-blooded, but Sangyeon knows this look in his eyes. It’s the look of want, intense want that was so overwhelming that Sangyeon couldn’t help but empathize. 

Sangyeon wasn’t all that angry about it either; he was happy handing himself over to Jacob, to be at his mercy. 

Unfortunately, Jacob isn’t kissing him. He’s looking at him. “Shower,” Jacob says, leaving Sangyeon half hard and panting. 

Sangyeon forgot about that. 

+

The first thing Jacob says when Sangyeon meets him in the bedroom is “What’s wrong?” 

“Wow, I’m that obvious?”

“I mean, kinda.”

Sangyeon runs a hand through his hair, telling Jacob, “It’s nerve wracking. Not because of you or anything.”

Jacob raises a brow. “You’re the one out of the both of us who’s done this before.” 

“Yeah, but not with you,” Sangyeon says, “And I’ve only ever bottomed once before and I was drunk. I don’t even remember it-” 

“Is it severely different?” Jacob wonders, while pulling Sangyeon onto the bed. Sangyeon goes along without protest, settling on Jacob’s lap. His robe rode up his thigh. “If you don’t want to bottom, I’ll-”

“Hush, love. Of course I want to do this.” Sangyeon assures him. “Do you still want to?” 

Jacob’s hand splays across one of Sangyeon’s thighs while the other hand tugs lightly at the knot. Sangyeon doesn’t feel any calmer, but there was heat spiraling through his entire stomach. “Of course I do.” 

Sangyeon smirks. “Okay then. Let’s do it.”

Jacob kisses him slowly--languidly, like he was trying to ease Sangyeon’s worries. Sangyeon lets himself melt against Jacob’s body, arching his back when Jacob slides his hands up to his waist underneath the robe. Sangyeon couldn’t help but run his hand through Jacob’s hair, kissing him roughly and nibbling at his lips until they were red. Jacob takes off his robe quickly and Sangyeon has half a mind to suck him off, but he knows Jacob won’t kiss him if he does that. 

He wants to be kissed, damnit.

“I’m ready if you are,” Sangyeon pants against Jacob’s skin. 

“I am.”

Sangyeon grabs the box of condoms that were on the nightstand beside them. The realization of sex with Jacob being an actuality makes Sangyeon nervous. What if he was bad? What if Jacob hated it? Would he hate Sangyeon in response? 

He’s nervous. He wants to put the condom on Jacob, but he’s afraid that his hands are going to shake, so he passes Jacob the box and decides to prep himself instead. 

When the condom is in place, Sangyeon feels a tap on his arm. “How should we-” 

“Like this. You’re doing great, Cob,” Sangyeon affirms. He straddles Jacob’s lap, smiling at him. “Am I okay to start babe?”

“Yeah.” 

With Jacob’s reassurance, Sangyeon lifts himself up onto his knees and sinks back down on Jacob. The stretch was a lot more intense than Sangyeon had been expecting, causing him to hiss in discomfort; he’d gone way too fast. And, to no surprise at all, Sangyeon feels Jacob’s hand gripping his own. 

“Are you okay, Yeonnie?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Cob. It’s just been a real long time since I’ve bottomed,” Sangyeon admits, “And you’re also not exactly small, either.” He rests his head against Jacob’s shoulder, “Is it okay for you?” 

“More than okay,” Jacob breathes. He wraps his arms around Sangyeon’s middle, leaving light touches on the skin there. “Fucking incredible, actually.” 

“Good,” Sangyeon coos. “You can move, doll. Or I can ride you. Whichever you want is the one I’ll do, okay?”

“R-ride me,” Jacob whispers.

“Okay,” Sangyeon breathes out.

Sangyeon starts moving, rocking up and down carefully, and Jacob is examining his face. Sangyeon forgets all the plans he had, opting to press their chests together instead. He gently rolls his hips, with his arms around Jacob’s middle. They’re as close as they can get, Jacob being inside him, but Sangyeon still wants him closer. He wants to crawl into his heart and make a home--Sangyeon already _has_ a place in Jacob’s heart but he doesn’t want just one, he wants them all. 

Sangyeon feels Jacob wipe his eyes with the pad of his thumb and looks at them; they’ve come back wet.

“I love you, Jacob,” Sangyeon whispers in Jacob’s ear. “I love you so much-”

“I love you too,” Jacob pants, “So so much.” Jacob’s hips come up to meet Sangyeon’s, ripping a moan out of the older. Jacob pulls back just a little bit, holding Sangyeon’s head in his hands. He stills when he sees Sangyeon crying, but Sangyeon shakes his head. 

He doesn’t want him to stop.

“You're incredible,” Sangyeon pants. “So-so incredible- _ah_.” Jacob had driven his hips up hard, hitting Sangyeon’s prostate dead on. “J-Jacob, you make me feel good, feel happy-”

“Sangyeon,” Jacob stutters, body tensing up as he comes. Sangyeon can feel it, bringing a hand over his own cock to work himself to completion when Jacob replaces it with his own. 

With one final moan of Jacob’s name, Sangyeon comes.

Sangyeon rests his head on Jacob’s shoulder, where he’d placed a lovemark on Jacob’s perfectly bronzed skin. He’s just about to fall asleep when Jacob nudges him. “Let’s take a shower,” Jacob says and Sangyeon follows him into the bathroom. 

They take their time, sharing shampoo and soap. They give each other lazy kisses underneath the spout of the water and finally wash the soap and shampoo off of themselves. Sangyeon thinks back to the time when he used to sleep around, the time before he and Jacob were dating, and how he’d never lingered after sex. He had excuses for just about every situation. 

“You can’t stay, my mom is coming over tomorrow,” he’d say, or, “Uh, gotta head out tonight. Doctor’s appointment.” It was always an excuse to get out of whatever clingy situation he finds himself in. 

With Jacob, however, it’s different. Not only is Jacob not a random hookup, Jacob is his best friend. Jacob is his _lover_. 

Sangyeon knows he’s in love with him. 

+

“So,” Sangyeon asks, “How was it?” 

“Amazing,” Jacob laughs, “Intense. But amazing. Is it always like that for you?” 

“Never.” Sangyeon cups Jacob’s cheeks in his hand. “It’s never been that good before. Were you okay with it? Did it gross you out?” 

“Nope,” Jacob replies. “Granted, I didn’t really think about it all that much, but-”

“Does that mean you want to do it again?”

“Sure. Not right away,” Jacob yawns, “But I’d do it with you again.” 

Jacob falls asleep rather quickly after that, but Sangyeon stays awake. _I love you_ , he thinks and settles beside the younger. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
